The Kitling, Ferra Sylan
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: Ferra Sylan's mother is a Khajiit, and her father is a Human. She grew up in the sands of Elsweyr, alongside her mother. Due to her heritage, she had to keep her face hidden. No longer.
1. Chapter 1

The young girl sat up on her bed, wrapping her scarf over her lower face. "Mom, I'm going out!" A muted reply came and the girl nodded, going out the room then out the door. Sand blew in her face, and she covered her eyes with a hand.

A passing Khajiit called out to her with a kind wave. "Windy day in Elswyr, young one. Be wary."

The girl nodded. "Thanks, M'aiq. I'll keep that in mind." She continued to walk on her way, headed to the caravans that had gathered at the edge of her town. She pulled a small jar out of her bag she had bought earlier, and stepped up to her favorite trader.

The trader looked up. "Ah, young Ferra Sylan. Great to see you again."

Ferra smiled, her scarf blocking the her mouth and nose. "Hey, Malik. I have your Moonsugar. Do you have my book?"

Malik nodded at the young girl. "Yes, I do miss Sylan. This is a hard book to find." He held out a red bound book. "Y'know, these fiction books are hard to come by. And you're my best-selling customer."

Ferra sighed and exchanged the Moonsugar for the book. "Just don't go overboard with this stuff. Mother made it very strong."

Malik laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. Run back to your mother now." The Khajiit then put a hand to his chin. "Y'know, you have never shown your face to me before, though I've known you for years. Why is that?"

Ferra blinked. "Um... I'm not allowed to show my face... people here find it strange... sorry." She ran off.

Malik scratched his head. "What did I say wrong? Well... I hope she's fine."

As soon as Ferra made it inside her house, she tore off her scarf, revealing a human face under it. "Why... why did I run like that?"

Ferra's mother walked up to her. "Ferra, are you okay?"

Ferra nodded, hugging her Khajiit mother. "I'm fine... just Merchant Malik asked a question... and I felt I had to run."

Her mother patted Ferra on her head, smiling at her. "That's normal for someone like you, Ferra. You're different. You're neither Human nor Khajiit."

Ferra nodded, her cat ears twitching. "Yeah... I know."

Ferra's mother smiled. "So, have you decided on what you want to do yet, Ferra Sylan?"

Ferra nodded. "I... I want to go to the Bard's College, in Skyrim. I want to meet the author of my favorite books... so I can get pointers and become a writer myself."

Ferra's mother nodded, handing the girl a dagger. "Then go. I'll wait here for the day you return to Elswyr."

Ferra nodded, wrapping her scarf around her face again. "Thanks mom..." She left through the door, her mind set forward on its goal.


	2. A note from the author

Just a note

I may be taking a while to make the second chapter of this story, but I have a good reason as to why. These types of stories aren't easy. Because Skyrim is an RPG with such a large modding community I'm doing research on what would be the best direction to take my story. Thank you for waiting patiently, and hopefully soon we will here about Ferra's adventure sometime soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Ferra jumped onto the boat last-second. The captain was waiting at the door and gave a little laugh. "Cutting it a bit close there, aren't you?"

Ferra smiled even though her scarf covered her lower face. "Thanks for holding it for me. This boat goes to Morrowind, right?"

The captain nodded. "Yep, this is the one. Go ahead and get to your room, we'll be leaving port soon."

Ferra nodded, looking fully Khajiit with her scarf on. "Thanks again, sir." She ran to her room in the ship. Once there she took her scarf off, breathing a sigh of relief. "I hate this thing... I can't breathe well with it on." She looked in the mirror, her ears lowering. "I have a human face... but everything else is Khajiit... do people really fear that?" She sighed. "Well... where I'm going, I won't need this." She opened her window and threw the scarf out of it. "I'm sure someone will find me cute... and if they attack me... then..." she holds up her mother's gift to her; the dagger, "I can use this... I wonder what the dragon on it means."

* * *

Author's note: I know how short this chapter is and I apologize. I still need to do way more research into the Elder Scrolls mythos. Playing Skyrim won't give me all the knowledge I need. In the end, I hope for this project to be among the "better" fanfics out there. "Lemons" and other such stories like "Y x Reader" have ruined the definition of Fanfiction as a whole.


	4. Chapter 3

Ferra jumped off the boat before anyone else, standing out with her cat ears and tail. "Morrowind! I've been wanting to come here since I've read about it." People around her didn't seem to share her enthusiasm, but rather stared at her ears. Ferra gave a confused look and moved her ears. "What's so interesting? I am a..." she puts a hand to her face to fix her scarf, having forgotten she threw it into the ocean, "Khajiit...". She ran off, aware that everyone was staring at her. A man and a cloaked person followed after her.

Ferra stopped short at an alley, ducking into it with hands over her cat ears. She huddled into the corner, scared of everyone, what they'd do to her. "Why do people stare at my ears...? They laughed... why...?" She looked up at a noise, startled. She saw a man staring at her.

"H-hey... you ran off. Are you okay, miss?" The man had a strange look about him, and Ferra didn't know what to do. She just shook her head. "Well, maybe I can-"

"No!" Ferra hissed at him, instinctively. "I don't need help."

The man balked. "N-nonsense! Well- if you won't let me help you, I'll have to do it myself." He punched her down and drew a dagger, raising it up. Before he could lower it, though, he makes a shocked face and a sword goes through him, a sylvan voice coming from behind him.

The voice said "you really are a disgusting man." Then Ferra passed out, only catching a glimpse of a red hood. After she woke up, she sat up fast, hitting her head on a shelf. "Ow...". Ferra rubbed her head.

"So, you finally woke up," the sylvan voice from earlier spoke up, and Ferra looked over. She saw a woman with white hair and pointed ears. "It's rare to see another half-blood, young one."

"Huh...? Who're you?" Ferra asked.

The woman smiled. "Raina Half-Elven. A high elf and dark elf hybrid. And you?"

Ferra looked in awe at the woman before her. "Ferra Sylan... Kitling. My mother's Khajiit."

Raina laughed slightly. "Nice to meet you, Ferra. While you're on Morrowind you can stay here, okay?"

Ferra nodded. "Okay. Thanks."


	5. Chapter 4

Note from the author: hi guys, sorry i've Been gone a while. I'll try to write more consistently so you all can see Ferra Sylan's journey more. For now; enjoy!

* * *

Ferra stared at the mushrooms of the port in a daze... there was nothing to do.

"What's on the kitty's mind?" Raina Half-Elven was watching her, a bit curious. "You keep looking outside and sighing about something."

"I'm fine... just bored miss Half-Elven," Ferra said. Her tail moved a bit. "Just... you look fully elvish... why are you 'Half-Elven'?"

"Because, I'm half high elf and half dark elf... and no one on Summerset liked that so I went my own way." Raina sighed. "Because of that... I found myself in the province of Skyrim and made a name for myself there.. 'Dreadblade'... all because I found Mehrune's Razor and joined up with the Brotherhood. But what about you? It's easy to tell you're Kitling... and that itself is rare."

Ferra moves her ears at the word "Kitling". "I'm not a kitten... at least not anymore... but my father was human, my mother Khajiit. I wore a scarf mom made but I tossed it overboard... I thought I wouldn't need it... thanks for the new scarf."

Raina smiles slightly. "No problem. I like helping strangers; it's the quickest way to find out how they think. And you are slightly naïve but otherwise kind."

Ferra smiled awkwardly at that. "You flatter me miss... but I'm trying to get to the Bard's College... do you know when the next boat to Skyrim is?"

Raina put a finger to her lip, setting her Nord Mead down. "The next boat comes... in two days. But, Ferra... the wilds of Skyrim are dangerous... do you know how to fight at all?"

Ferra shook her head.

Raina sighed. "Well... I can give you a dagger... to go with the one your mom gave you, hanging around your neck... and I can teach you how to fight before the boat gets here. And if you ever need help... we'll... just send a letter via courier to 'half-elven', okay?"

Ferra nods. "Thanks again.. you're very kind."

Raina nods back then takes a sip of mead. "Glad to help."


End file.
